Sundown
by francos
Summary: All Gale wants is for Peeta to remember their love. During Mockingjay. Quick Peeta/Gale drabble that I wrote at when I was sleepy.


"This is not going to last forever." Katniss promises me as the destruction lies around us, there is a fear in my mind that it might, that we'll fight until we're dead, how can anyone win this war? I look over at a fragile young boy, Peeta Mellark, he was once so triumphant after his victory; now he is nothing but a shell of his old self. We used to spend so many nights up late talking once everyone had drifted into their slumber. He has no recognition of my face anymore, nor the kisses we shared in the night. I could never forget, it is burned into my mind forever and always. We talked of running away together; sounds stupid now, we'd be caught within days but the thought of it was enough to bring a smile to my lips, just me and him being who we wanted to be. I could never make this boy fall in love with me again, they've all trained him like a monkey: to love, and then to destroy Katniss Everdeen.

"Gale?" The Mockingjay herself shakes me from my private thoughts to let me know its time to switch now; that I can let myself fall into sleep. Katniss shakes Peeta softly and his brown eyes open - full of warmth.

"I'm not tired - I'll do another shift, let Finnick sleep…" My mind did a 360, begging me to be able to spend a little time with Peeta alone. The blonde haired boy rested himself near me bit far enough for my heart to ache slightly.

"We were friends, real or not real?" Peeta asked softly, barely audible in the sounds of the wild. We had started a game to allow Peeta to ask questions as his mind began to refill the blanks that were made by the Capitol. I gulp, I want to say not real, we were more than friends! Just remember because you are breaking my heart! But I can't; this is not his fault.

"Real." I hear my voice but don't feel the word spilling from my mouth.

"Close friends?" my eye closed slowly, attempting to push the tears back into the sockets but a stray one falls down my cheek. _Come on! Be a man, Gale_! Peeta's finger brushes it away, a weak smile on his face as I open my eyes.

"Very close." My voice cracks slightly as I manage to process the situation.

"Was I that important to you?"

"Yes, I loved you very much." I confessed to the intrigued boy.

"Did I love you?"

"Yes, we were going to run away together." I laugh quietly at myself; saying it aloud makes it sound pathetic, like we were high school lovers whose parents did not approve. They wouldn't have if they had known about Peeta but it would not bother me what they would say because I would have someone I loved beside me. Before I met Peeta, I was always know as being strong and brave, hell, I didn't even cry when my daddy died in a mining accident, I had to be there for my family. Be the man of the house. Now, I am a pathetic mess, constantly longing for Peeta and his touch.

"Why didn't we?" it hurt that Peeta was pressing me on our relationship, but I knew his questions deserved to be answered.

"I wasn't brave enough." the memories of that day were never going to disappear from my mind. _We were sitting in our place by the lake in the forest, Peeta was sitting in my lap, looking out at the blue water in front of us that we had previously swam on. _

"_Let's just go - now, let's go now Gale, we can do it." He'd said whilst playing with my hand in his. _

"_But my family, they need me to survive, and we will be caught and punished - badly." _

"_I know Gale, but I need you too. If I don't go now, you know what is going to happen, I will become a tribute of the 75th Hunger Games. You know I will, and Gale, I won't be coming back." We had been told the conditions of the 75th Hunger Games just two days before and tomorrow was the date of the reaping. _

"_Maybe not, maybe they'll pick Haymitch…" I wondered off topic, I knew if Haymitch was picked then Peeta would volunteer to take his place as he had become fond of his mentor. "I just can't, Peeta." I whispered into his ear_. In the modern time I debate whether to tell Peeta the story or if he has already had too much to process today already.

"I wish I could remember." he shuffled closer to me taking my hand in his. We simply sat in silence, keeping watch for the rest of the night, our hands never moving apart.

"What is today's plan then?" Finnick asked, he was up and ready to go, but we couldn't leave camp quiet yet; we still had a lot of planning to do. Peeta sat quietly watching each of is to what Katniss instructed us to do. Every now and then I would catch his eye and send him a smile in which I would receive one back; keeping our night of hand holding a secret.

"Gale, Finnick is going to keep an eye on Peeta while we go find some food, everyone is hungry." I nodded at the beautiful brunette girl before packing my hunting things into a bag. As I left I noticed Finnick teaching Peeta how to tie a new type of knot, I felt a flicker of jealously as they sat so closely; Peeta looking up at the very handsome man with admiration in his eyes. I told myself I had no reason to worry Finnick was married for Christ sake! Pull yourself together! Hunting relaxed me. Flashes of home came over me as we wondered the foreign forest. Me and Katniss came back with a bag of game, earning us a cheer off the hungry rebels. Peeta told the group how he had learn't about this new knot and looked at everyone for approval like he would as if we were his mother, I met his glance with a proud smile.

The cold water felt like a shock to my system as I let it was over me; the dirt of the last two days washed off my skin revealing a healthy pink skin tone. I swam and splashed around in the stream feeling a little bit of peace, even though it could only last for a small time. A figure made there way down to the water but as soon as they saw me they went to turn away.

"It's okay!" I called out to them, they turned and made their way back to me, finally I noticed the figure to be Peeta.

"I didn't know anyone was down here…" a pink blush arose on his cheeks.

"It's fine - get in!" I smiled at him as he nodded slowly at me. He began to undress, I kept my eyes on him unsuspiciously until he was down to his boxers, he has developed a few new scars since I'd seen him undressed before, even with his fake leg he was simply perfect. The way his hair shone in the light of the sunset, the twinkle in his chocolate eyes, and the light tan of his skin. He lowered himself into the water, always staying in the shallow as he couldn't swim.

"We kissed - real or not real?"

"Real." I swam to rest beside him on the shallows. His hand reached up and brushed a piece of my hair from my face, then he dragged it down my cheek to chin; he pressed his thumb to my lips.

"Do you remember?"

"It was in a forest?" I nodded. He leaned in a pressed his lips gently against mine - it was short and sweet, the opposite of our first kiss, in fact.

"_What is your problem, Peeta?" I pushed him away from me, how dare he warn me to stay away from him and Katniss? They were my two best friends, I have nothing with out them. "We're best friends! I can just stay away from you!" _

"_I don't want to be your friend, Gale!" Peeta shouted back at me. _

"_Why would you say that? I thought we trusted each other, was this all lies? An easy way to keep an eye on me, keep me away from Katniss?" A sinking feeling erupted in my stomach, Please don't let it be true, I thought._

"_No, you complete idiot! I want you to stay away because - because -" Suddenly a set of lips were placed on mine, strong and forcefully, I kissed him back of course…_

"Gale? Peeta? Where are you?" We split apart as Katniss' voice flooded the forest. Peeta's blush had deepened even more than the one I'd seen before, and a sweet, innocent smile was on his lips.


End file.
